The language of the jawas (jawaese)
Welcome all Jedi or future Jedi knights! just in case you choose to go to tatooine, you might want to learn the language of the Jawas. they are very helpful for trade, transport and directions. if you want to repay them, just either give them some protection from sand people (tusken raiders), or just pay them some credits. (just not your republic credits, since you are in Hutt space) Here is the Jawa language: Ashuna (ah shoo nah) v. 1. Go. Ayafa (ay yaff fuh) n. 1. Clan. Baba (bah bah) n. 1. Days. Bazzok (bazz zok) v. 1. Cook. Bok (bock) adj. 1. Far. Bom’loo (bomm loo) n. 1. Bargain. Bopom Kova (boh pom koh vah) n. 1. Mountain. Buja (boo jah) 1. How. Chikua (chik oo ah) n. 1. Them. Cirkoza (seer koh zuh) n. 1. Encampment. Dikwass (deek wahss) n. 1. Cliff. Dooka (doo kah) n. 1. Junk. Dook'wab (duke wahb) n. 1. Scanner. Eyeta (ee yett ah) n. 1. Friend. Gomjam (gomm jamm) adj. 1. Always. Ha'mfoo (ha muh foo) v. 1. Burn. Hazamuzee (hahz ah moo zee) v. 1. Chant. Hkeek nkulla (he keek nu kuh lah) n. 1. A particularly disparaging Jawa curse. (8) Hunya (hunn yah) n. 1. Enemy. Ibana (ih ban ah) 1. Yes. Ikee (ick kee) 1. I. Jar k’osa (jar koe sah) adj. 1. Large. Jubinloo (jubb in loo) n. 1. City. Kebee'oto (keh bee oh toh) adj. 1. Long ago. Keeza (kee zah) n. 1. Weapon. Kiizci (keez see) n. 1. Cave. Kiluyak (kill yu yak) n. 1. Cloud. Ko lopo (koh loh poh) adj. 1. Broken. Kurruzza (kuh ruh zah) v. 1. Repair. Lika (lee kah) n. 1. Sea. Lopima (loh pee mah) n pl. 1. Stars. Lo'wassa (loh wahss ah) n. 1. Sail barge. Mambay (mamm bay) 1. Okay. Meeglay (mee glay) v/n. 1. Clean. M'nuta (ma noo tah) n. 1. Hole. M'tuske (muh toosk) v. 1. Steal. M'um m’aloo (mum mah loo) 1. Greetings. 2. Hello. Nekkel juuvar obwegadada (nek kil ju vahr ob we gah dah dah) n. 1. Jawa curse. (8) Neng ooka (neng oo kah) n. 1. Yesterday. N'lappu (nah lah poo) n. 1. Water. Nufuzu (noo foo zoo) adj. 1. Below. Nyeta (nee yett tuh) 1. No. Ogo (oh goh) adj. 1. High. Okka (Ahk ah) adj. 1. Up. Oko (oh koh) adj. 1. Cold. Ookwass (ook wahss) 1. Where. Opakwa (oh pak wah) n. 1. Spare parts. Opawi (oh pah wee) v. 1. Give. Perupa (peh roo pah) v. 1. Pray. Pibboz (pih bahz) adj. 1. Warm. Ratapa (rat tap ah) n. 1. Knife. Rillo (rill loh) n. 1. Dune. Rubac (roo bak) n. 1. Rust. Sabioto (sah bee oh toh) v. 1. Stop. Shanay (shah nay) v. 1. Sleep. Shootogawa (shoot oh gah wah) v. 1. Shoot. 2. Blast. Sooga (soo gah) n. 1. Food. Speeda (spee dah) n. 1. Speeder. Taa baa (tah bah) 1. Thank you. 2. Thanks. Takiik (tah keek) adj. 1. Tomorrow. Tando (tan doh) v. 1. Fix. Tilba (till buh) adj. 1. Above. Toineepa (toy nee pah) n. 1. Credit. Ton ton (tahn than) n. 1. Sand. Ubanya (Oo bann yah) 1. Good day. 2. Good-bye. Ugama (yu gah mah) n. 1. Bantha. Umka (um kah) v. 1. Walk. Umpee (um pee) n. 1. Empire. Upezzo (yu pezz oh) n. 1. Market. Utinni (oo tee nee) 1. Wow. 2. Battle cry. 3. Alert to other jawas. Vapoosza (vapp oo zhuh) n. 1. Vaporator. Waff’mla (wahff mlah) n. 1. Desert. Wass (wahss) adj. 1. Hot. Yaytah (yay tah) adj. 1. Later. Ysas (ee sas) adj. 1. Equal. Basic-Jawaese: Above (ah buv) adj. 1. Tillba. Always (all wayz) adj. 1. Gomjam. Bantha (bann thuh) n. 1. Ugama. Bargain (bar gun) n. 1. Bom’loo. Below (bee loh) adj. 1. Nufuzu. Blast (blast) v. 1. Shootogawa. Broken (broh kenn) adj. 1. Ko lopo. Burn (bern) v. 1. Ha'mfoo. Cave (cayv) n. 1. Kiizci. Chant (chant) v. 1. Hazamuzee. City (sit tee) n. 1. Jubinloo. Clan (klan) n. 1. Ayafa. Clean (kleen) v/n. 1. Meeglay. Cliff (clif) n. 1. Dikwass. Cloud (clowd) n. 1. Kiluyak. Cold (coald) adj. 1. Oko. Cook (koohk) v. 1. Bazzok. Credit (kred it) n. 1. Toineepa. Days (dayz) n. 1. Baba. Desert (dezz urt) n. 1. Waff’mla. Dune (doon) n. 1. Rillo. Empire (em py ur) n. 1. Umpee. Encampment (en kamp ment) n. 1. Cirkoza. Enemy (en uh me) n. 1. Hunya. Equal (ee kwawl) adj. 1. Ysas. Far (far) adj. 1. Bok. Fix (ficks) v. 1. Tando. Food (fude) n. 1. Sooga. Friend (frend) n. 1. Eyeta. Give (giv) v. 1. Opawi. Go (goh) v. 1. Ashuna. Good-bye (good by) 1. Ubanya. Good day (good day) 1. Ubanya. Greetings (gree tingz) 1. M’um m’aloo. Hello (hell loh) 1. M’um m’aloo. High (hy) adj. 1. Ogo. Hole (hole) n. 1. M'nuta. Hot (hott) adj. 1. Wass. How (how) 1. Buja. I (eye) 1. Ikee. Junk (junk) n. 1. Dooka. Knife (nife) n. 1. Ratapa. Large (larj) adj. 1. Jar k’osa. Later (layt tur) adj. 1. Yaytah. Long ago (lowng ah goh) adj. 1. Kebee'oto. Market (marr kett) n. 1. Upezzo. Mountain (mown tun) n. 1. Bopom Kova. No (noh) 1. Nyeta. Okay (oh kay) 1. Mambay. Pray (pray) v. 1. Perupa. Repair (ree pare) v. 1. Kurruzza. Rust (russt) n. 1. Rubac. Sail Barge (sail barj) n. 1. Lo'wassa. Sand (sand) n. 1. Ton ton. Scanner (skan ur) n. 1. Dook'wab. Sea (see) n. 1. Lika. Shoot (shoot) v. 1. Shootogawa. Sleep (sleep) v. 1. Shanay. Spare parts (spayr parts) n. 1. Opakwa. Speeder (spee dur) n. 1. Speeda. Stars (starz) n pl. 1. Lopima. Steal (steel) v. 1. M'tuske. Stop (stahpp) v. 1. Sabioto. Thanks (thankss) 1. Taa baa. Thank you (thank yu) 1. Taa baa. Them (thehm) n. 1. Chikua. Tomorrow (too mar oh) adj. 1. Takiik. Up (uhpp) adj. 1. Okka. Vaporator (vapp or rate or) n. 1. Vapposza. Walk (wallk) v. 1. Umka. Warm (warm) adj. 1. Pibboz. Water (woot tur) n. 1. N'lappu. Weapon (wepp un) n. 1. Keeza. Where (ware) 1. Ookwass. Wow (wow) 1. Utinni. Yes (yess) 1. Ibana. Yesterday (yes tur day) n. 1. Neng ooka. Jawa Numbers: 1 Po 2 Ko 3 Kyo 4 Yo 5 Dyo 6 Lyo 7 Does not exist in Jawa arithmetic 8 Ho 9 Toe 10 Kisewa 100 Gakisewa 1000 Hakisewa 100,000,000 Jo jo muma Lessons: Replace these 'Basic' words in your daily life with 'Jawaese' words in these phrases. Yesterday -> Neng ooka I went to school yesterday. I went to school neng ooka. Friend -> Eyeta My friend and I went to the movies. My eyeta and I went to the movies. Large -> Jar k’osa Jabba the Hutt is large. Jabba the Hutt is jar k’osa. Stars -> Lopima There are millions of stars in the galaxy. There are millions of lopima in the galaxy.